thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotetsu T. Kaburagi
Personality Kotetsu has a traditional idea of justice, this shows in his behavior at work: the life of others is put over everything else, even if that means that the ratings are suffering or buildings are destroyed in the process. He takes his job as a hero very serious and follows ideals such as not revealing his real identity to the public or even his daughter. Kotetsu tends to rush into things before analyzing the situation properly, coming to wrong conclusions at times, though he does have his smart moments when it really matters. Because of this, he is called stubborn most of the time. Biography Before Being Pulled When Kotetsu was 10, he was in the middle of a bank robbery, which ended up being stopped when Mr. Legend (the #1 hero of his time). Kotetsu had been taken hostage, and used his NEXT power out of sheer fear, sending the captor flying across the room. After the robbers were arrested, Kotetsu had said he hated his power because he was hurting too many people with the power, where Mr. Legend countered it and told him that his power was for good and to save people. Years, many years, later...Kotetsu had married a woman that he had a crush on during high school years. Unfortunately, due to illness, she had passed away ten years prior to the start of the series. They did, however, have a baby girl named Kaede. Kotetsu started his hero career working for Appollon Media, a broadcasting studio that showed the efforts of heroes, which the show was known as "Hero TV Live". In the midst of a criminal capture, Kotetsu's power ran out, and as he was falling to his death, a new hero appeared and saved him. It wasn't until later that Kotetsu was switched over to another company, where he was forced into a 'tag-team' - which was very very uncommon in Hero history. A statue was attacking one of the bridges in the city, when Kotetsu rushed to the scene he soon found out his assigned partner was the same one that had saved him previously...Barnaby Brooks Jr. The two did not get along since they were complete polar opposites, beliefs on fighting tactics were complete opposites, and they poked at each other almost every opportunity. This, however, didn't last for long as it wasn't very long until they began to slowly get along. When a murderous man, Jake, who was supposed to be in jail for 250 years is let loose when the entire city and the civilians are put into a hostage situation. When Origami disguised himself as one of Jake's lackey's, and snuck in..it wasn't long before Jake realized it, and caused the Heroes to come save him. Of course, he was very beat up, and was disguised as Jake. Kotetsu was the one who saw it was Origami, and stopped Barnaby from hurting their fellow hero. After Jake challenges all of the Heroes, one by one, he chose them by random. Jake beat Sky High, the King of Heroes, rather quickly, which he had randomly chosen "Rock Bison"...and beat him. "Wild Tiger" for the next opponent. As Kotetsu went to beat him, it was shown that Jake was winning by a landslide. When Kotetsu tripped, completely by accident, and had actually been able to kick Jake, and hurt him...Jake went into a fury, and Kotetsu was beaten badly. It had been so badly, that he was rushed to the hospital after the battle and soon woke up in ICU along with Sky High, Origami and Rock Bison. When Barnaby was challenged, and was fighting Jake, Kotetsu figured out why nobody was able to land an attack on Jake. He had gotten up, and used his power to 'heal' himself to fool the others he was fine. It was shown outside of the room, that he was still in a lot of pain and shouldn't have been walking around. As Kotetsu arrived at the fighting spot where Barnaby was fighting, or rather being beat, Kotetsu showed up and told him and hand him a ultrasonic-flash bomb saying that his weakness is amazing hearing. When Barnaby uses the bomb, it was shown that Kotetsu was "wrong", but when the flash went off, it distracted Jake enough for Barnaby to send him flying. After beating him, Barnaby suspects that Kotetsu tricked him where Kotetsu says that Jake was able to ready minds - which he was. As a result of this, Barnaby was able to win, and Kotetsu wins the trust of Barnaby once more. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate Arriving towards the 'end' of Arc two, Kotetsu had landed near the Tower of Salvation ruins and had flown into Jade Curtiss who was accompanied by Alphonse Elric, and Patchouli. After all introductions, it wasn't until then when they were attacked by Kuwagamon. During it's defeat, a dog appeared and assisted in the fight - Koromaru and the group defeated the creature. After the battle a mutant worm, Evil Jim, and a small 'cheagle' named Mieu had crash landed with them. After Mieu landed, it was then when Jade left with the small blue creature and went on their own way - leaving the group. When they went moving, Kotetsu was able to get in contact with two people from his own world; Pao Lin, and Barnaby. A man from a place called Astec had found the group, and assisted them in arriving in Astec. Astec In Astec, Kotetsu had met up with Barnaby there. After introductions, and other conversations and dialogue aside - the group had other random encounters. Such as a talking pony, who didn't stay very long, and others to the group. NEXT Powers "Hundred Power" This NEXT power increases Kotetsu's physical capabilities such as strength, speed, and an added touch of a jumping ability....by a "hundredfold" for only five minutes at a time. After the five minutes counter is up, he needs to rest for an hour for the power to be able to get activated again. Although, even when his powers are not activated, is it shown that Kotetsu is physically above-average due to his daily and weekly exercise. With this power, he is able to heal himself 100 times....although it is more of a "trick". It just heals over the wounds, leaving them still there as he is usually far from recovered. When his NEXT powers are activated, Kotetsu's eyes glow a bright blue and his body gets a faint blue glow. Wild Roar is a signature move of Kotetsu's that pushes an enemy back with a literal burst of energy. Acquired Items When his powers are activated, as in Kotetsu is being "Wild Tiger", to hide his identity he wears a black mask with white outlines on the bottom portion of the mask. Another item is a small wristband with a watch attached, that shoots out a strong wire. This wire has been shown to be relatively strong, and actually only broke once. At the end of the wire, there's a small little hook to grab onto things. There is also a white wristband outlined with a green color that was used to communicate between Apollon Media and the other fellow heroes. In the roleplay case, Kotetsu is able to communicate with only the heroes who happen to be in the Bio-Gate. Anyone else outside of Iriphos shows up as unavailable. Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Tiger & Bunny Category:Death the Kid-Sama